Only you
by demon girl 2002
Summary: Attempted Summary- Usagi Goes on Vacation to Deminsion 97822 a.k.a the DBZ Dimension... Vote for parings!
1. Chapter 1

Only you  
  
Demon girl- incase you've read SuperSayianSarah's stories I just want you to know that I am the same person but my account got messed up so I switched to another name. Just wanted to clear that up. Well, here's the 1st chappie!!^*^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or DBZ!! So don't sew!! ^*^  
  
Ch 1 another time.  
  
______________________________________________________________ ___________  
  
'Mamoru.' I couldn't stop thinking about him. The last time I had heard from him was when I found him with a tall red head. She was at least as tall as he was and her hair was down to her waist. If only I had been like her maybe Mamoru would still love me. Not only was she tall, and pretty she also had bigger breasts than I did. Now that I think about it I wouldn't really like to be like her for him to love me. I want him to love me for me. Even though I tell my self I don't need him I can't help but cry. Every one is sorry for me but they don't know what its like for me. Ray is probably the only one who under stands. (AN: I know that they are supposed to fight all the time but I'm making them best friends. They do have a lot in common.)  
  
It had been like this for 2 weeks now. Every day was the same. I go to school, come home, cry, go to rays, come back, eat, cry, and go to sleep. I was tired of crying so I decided to take a trip to get my mind off of it. Not to the beach or ant thing but I was going to Pluto for help. I wanted to go to another time. I knew that she would help.  
  
Time gates.  
  
"Princess!" Pluto said as I arrived at the time gates.  
  
"Hello Pluto." I said walking over to were she was standing. "You probably know why I'm here. I wish to go to another time. Just for a vacation were no one will know me." I said.  
"I will do my best. Almost every time has heard of you. Either by prophesies, by stories, or fairy tales. The only place that hasn't heard of you is one other dimension. Dimension # 97822," said Pluto. "OK, I guess." I replied.  
  
She waved her wand at the gates and they opened to reveal a picture of a peaceful countryside. "Its prefect Pluto- chan!" I said.  
  
"You have no time limit. Every year that passes there only a day passes here." Pluto said. (AN: Sort of like the room of spirit and time.)  
  
"If you would like princess I can make it to were you only age a day every year." Pluto offered. "No thank you." I said. "I think I will be there for more than one year and I don't want anyone to think I'm some kind of monster." I said.  
  
"OK princess." She said. "I suggest you go now."  
  
"Say good bye to Haruka, Micharu, Hotaru, and everyone else. Tell them ill be back in about 3 or 4 days there time." I said. "Oh, and don't let any one but Raye come through the gates. Only after one year the other dimensions time." I said before walking through the gates.  
  
______________________________________________________________ _______________________________________  
  
Demon Girl: How was it? Please tell me soon! Oh and who do you think I should pair Usagi with? Should it be a Usagi/Trunks fic? A Gohan /Usagi fic? And also who should I pair ray with? Opps! I guess I said too much. Well cast your votes and review! OR NO MORE CHAPTERS! ^*^ Ch 1 another time. 


	2. Authors Note

Sarah: sorry people! I just got access to a computer again and I will try to update! It a school computer so I have limited access per day. please don't kill me.. I'm a freshman in high school and I'm still just getting used to it. Well that's all. I will try my best to get it out. kk? Good. oh and thanks for the reviews! Bye! 


	3. Chapter 2

Demon girl: Hello people! Thanks for the encouragement about school. Any way. I actually got this out sooner than I expected.  
  
Usagi: yeah that's because you didn't eat lunch and went to the media center. Demon girl: I did eat. Just an orange and some cheese.  
  
Usagi: you did? I didn't see that.  
  
Demon girl: that's because you were to busy stuffing your face.  
Usagi: oh yeah  
  
Demon girl: Any way. Would you like to do the disclaimer?  
Usagi: sure. She no own. You know sew. You like her. She like you!  
Demon girl: :: sweat drop:: I didn't say to say the last part.  
  
Usagi: yeah but I though it was cute!  
  
Demon girl: I think its stupid.  
  
Usagi: :: pout:: I'm sorry..  
  
Demon girl: on with the story.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________  
  
The beach was completely deserted. The sand a glittering golden color under the pure blue sky. Usagi smiled as her bare feet touched the warm sand.  
  
"Wow! This place is paradise!" She said as she looked around. She pulled a large towel from her subspace pocket and changed quickly into her bathing suit. Just incase anyone was watching. She laid down on her spread out towel and closed her eyes.  
  
Unnoticed by her two figures landed on the beach not 10 feet away.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Trunks and Gohan's mouths fell open at the same time as they both stared at the beauty before them. Her hair was the brightest gold they had ever seen. Her skin was a milky tan color and her complexion was just right.  
'I bet she has blue eyes too.' Trunks thought.  
  
"She has to be an angel. I've never seen anything as beautiful." Gohan said with out thinking.  
He blushed as Trunks looked at him. 'Hold it. He just voiced what I was thinking.. That means that he will want her too.. Looks like I've got competition.  
  
Demon girl: Ok I know it was bad. Please don't hurt me! Flames will be excepted but please be nice about it... Usagi: it wasn't that bad.  
  
Demon girl: It was horrible.  
  
Usagi: well. At least it wasn't too bad...  
  
Demon girl: Whatever.  
  
Usagi: :: turns to readers:: Please review and tell her it wasn't that bad.. Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 3

Demon Girl: OK people sorry for the wait! I was sick. I hate season changes cause I always get sick. Makoto: At least you didn't have to do any work. you got to lay around while I took care of you.  
  
Demon Girl: Yep Thanks Makoto-chan!  
  
Makoto: ::looks over at a rattling cage in the corner.:: What are you keeping in there? Demon Girl: Nothing but Inu-Chan! Makoto: @_@ Inuyasha: Let me out!!! Now!!! Demon Girl: Walks to the cage and opens it grabbing Inuyasha around the neck:: Inu-Chan! Inuyasha: @_@  
  
Makoto: ::Sweat Drop:: on with the story!  
  
^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^ Usagi sighed as she opened her eyes. The sun was getting uncomfortably war on her front so she decided to go for a quick swim to cool off. She looked around once more at the beach and that's when she noticed to the boys standing but 10 feet away. On of them seemed about 5'11 with black unruly hair. He had deep purple eyes. at least from where she was standing. The other was a little taller. about 6'1 she guessed with lavender colored hair and crystal blue eyes. Both had a strange power coming off of them. She noticed they were staring at her, blushed, and smiled nervously at them. She wasn't sure if she could trust them. Slowly she packed up her stuff, put a flower-patterned sun-dress on over her bathing suit and headed off. The boys eyes following her.  
  
Trunks watched as she stood. Her tan skin so smooth. just inviting him to come over and run his hands along her arms. As she turned towards him he began to feel nervous. He watched as she ran her eyes first along Gohan then himself. And indeed she did have blue eyes, just as he thought. He watched as she turned, slipped into a dress, packed her things, and began to walk off.  
  
Gohan also watched as she looked them over. A blush staining his cheeks. He, also, ran his eyes along her body. Admiring all her curves, and wishing he could hold her in his arms. As she began to leave he took a step foreword but Trunks reached a hand out to stop him. "Don't," He said and Gohan looked him square in the eyes trying to figure out why he stopped him. Then he saw it.. The same desire. The same longing. He wanted her to. He was competition. But he wouldn't let him get her. he would have to meet her and get her to like him the same way he liked her first. Him being best friends with trunks would not stop him. He would have her.  
  
^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^  
  
Demon Girl: How was it? I know it wasn't that good. if you feel like flaming go ahead. I don't mind. but instead of Bitching please do it in a nice way. Thank you. 


	5. Chapter 4

Demon Girl: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry but I've been really busy. Usagi: I've been waiting for you to update! Even I want to find out what happens to me and how I meet them! They're cute! Demon Girl: Hold on a minuet Usagi. I have to thank my Reviewers.  
  
Dragous: Thanks for your review!!! Gerrys giant green grassmonkey: I like the name! Its long and funny! Thanks for reviewing! Hilary: Sorry it's not a Usagi/ Vegeta story. I like that coupling too but in this one he is older but many years... Arieslily: Really? They're mine too! Along with Sailor Saturn. And you really think its good? I'm flattered! ~~~ O.O big Word! Khanti: Another Yay and thank you! Serena Himura: :: smiles:: Yay! Mesa happy you like it! Sailor Mahoshie: Thanks for the vote! Jen: I'm glad you liked it! And thanks for your vote! Jewel: Actually I don't mind flames that much. Fires Awesome! I like to play with it. it also keeps me warm on cold nights.. But than again I have my Inu for that! :: Cuddles Inu:: Dark Storm13: Thanks! I don't feel that bad. and you right that is a really long letter! S: You'll find out! Jane, Mike, and Steve: Thanks for voting! Pudding: Glad you liked it! KiaD: You'll find out if you keep reading!!! And don't just read, vote!  
  
Usagi: you done yet? Demon Girl: Yep! Now on with the story!  
  
^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^  
  
Usagi walked along the road for a while before she got tired. she looked around and saw no cars of people around for a while. She sighed and sat down.  
  
"Hey, Pluto." She called. Pluto appeared in front of her. Usagi was startled but didn't show it. "Pluto. what kind of currency do they have here?" "They have the same as us. Yen." Pluto replied to Usagi's question. "Well. do you happen to have any? You always seem too." Usagi asked. "Of course. I knew you would ask sooner or later." She smiled Usagi smiled back. "You know every thing Pluto." "Yes well I have to return to my guard now. I shall come to call later." And she was gone. High above them the two boys watched.  
  
Gohan and Trunks watched as she conversed with the woman. She had appeared out of nowhere and they found that suspicious. They tried to listen in but only caught the last words of the conversation. ".Every thing Pluto." Said their golden beauty. "Yes well I have to return to my watch now. I shall come to call later." And with that she disappeared just as strangely as she had come. "Just great. The most beautiful girl in the would could be evil. Just my luck" Muttered Gohan. "Settle down. we don't know she's evil." Trunks replied, not wanting to believe it. "Well the evidence is against her." Gohan said. "Yes well." trunks began as they started home.  
  
^*Back down with Usagi *^  
  
Usagi sighed. she had been waiting half an hour. she got up and began to walk when she finally heard a car. Turning she saw it approaching at a fast speed and waved her arms hoping it would stop. It did and she looked at the driver. It was a woman with blue hair and a kind face. She had blue green eyes and she was smiling. "Hey there! You need a ride," She asked. "Yes I do." Serena said smiling. "Well, hop on in. Come on don't be a stranger." Usagi walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door. Sliding into the seat she smiled and introduced herself. "Hi. I'm Usagi. Usagi Tuskino (sp?). Please to meet you ms." "Bulimia. Bulma Briefs." "Thank you for giving me a ride miss Briefs." "Oh, please call me Bulma. Ms. Briefs makes me feel like an old woman!" "OK Bulma. Do you know of any good hotels in the area?" "Oh! You don't have a place to stay?" "No I don't." "Well, than I insist that you must stay with us!" "Oh I couldn't do that! I wouldn't like to impose!" "oh its no plorblem."  
  
^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^  
  
Demon Girl: OK! How'd you like it? Review! Usagi: Tell them the results so far. Demon Girl: So far the results of the vote is Usagi/ Gohan = 7 and Usagi/ Trunks = 6 So all you Trunks/ Usa fans gotta get voting! Hurry! Before its too late! And All you Gohan/ Usa fans better keep voting cause you don't want them to win now do you?! Hurry! Review!! 


	6. AN

A/N: Hey people! I'm not going to be able to update that much for a while OK? I'll try to get one out a week but my access to a computer has gone down. And don't worry Juliet. It's going to be even. I'm not going to tell who wins. Plus you'll see they both have a bit of an advantage over the other soon. Yeah she's staying with Trunks but Gohan gets something too. Ok well I'll update soon! 


End file.
